metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Saiga (Saiga-12)
The Saiga-12 is a magazine-fed pre-war automatic shotgun available only in Metro Last Light. It acts as a stand in for the Abzats from Metro 2033, as a powerful automatic shotgun, though the Abzats was later added to the game by purchasing the Season Pass. It is also one of the last weapons Artyom comes across in the game, first purchasable in Undercity and found on numerous enemies after that. Overview With a layout similar to the Kalash (AK-74), it is able to accept most attachments available for that rifle, which includes the Suppressor, Laser Sight, Red Dot Sight, and IR Sight. The Saiga-12 is superior to all other shotguns in the game due to its fast reload (on par with an AK-74) and potentially massive magazine size when upgraded with the 20-round extended drum magazine. Thus, it has massive firepower, second only to the Abzats. Even with the drum magazine, it does not sacrifice its rapid reloading capabilities, allowing for massive sustained firepower, this is the most effective weapon at close quarters for players do not have Abzats. Though this also means your shotgun shells can be eat away rapidly. It shoots faster than the Shambler and reloads faster as well. It does not have the ability to fire multiple shells at once like the Duplet , but its automatic rate of fire makes up for that. The only disadvantage compared to the other shotguns is the absence of the extended barrel attachment - which means it suffers greatly the farther from a target it is, unlike the long barreled shotguns that are more competent at medium range with the extended barrel. The Saiga-12 is suggested to be reserved for mutants, especially in Undercity level, it can fire full-auto, but to conserve ammunition, fire in single shot is recommended. Attachments *Silencer *Extended magazine *Reflex sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants Saiga-12 variants in Metro: Last Light *The first sighting is when Pavel uses one while escaping the Nazi station in Reich level, some are later seen being carried by guards in the Theater. But none of them are obtainable. *The first one that can be used is found inside the Church outpost that you can buy from the salesman. *Another can be found in Undercity on a dead body, however a Nosalis will jump the player and take the dead body along with the Saiga. If the player is quick enough, shotgun rounds can be taken before the Nosalis takes the body away. *It becomes common during later chapters when facing Reds. *It can be bought from the Depot traders. *One can be picked up for free at the D6 trader during the last battle. History The Saiga-12 is a rotating bolt, gas operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic 12-gauge combat shotgun. Developed in the 1990s, it has seen use in the Russian military, and is also in use by civilians for sport or hunting. The shotgun was built on the famous Kalashnikov action that has proven itself reliable over decades of use in combat. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *In reality, the Saiga-12 is only semi-automatic, although it uses a standard AK-style trigger group and converting it to full-auto is entirely possible for a skilled weapon-smith - this is probably what has been done to the Metro Saiga. *The Saigas seen in the game appear to have started life as civilian models, as evidenced by the hand guard design. *The Metro made Saiga uses AK-style 12-gauge curved magazine, loosely based on 10 round box magazine in real life. Saiga-12 can use smaller magazine with the capacity of 2 or 5 rounds, 12 or 20 round drum magazine also exists in reality. *If left idle, Artyom will play with the charging handle. *The Saiga-12 is the only pre-war shotgun in the game, the rest are metro-made. Glitches * When certain attachments are installed, the HUD icon of the Saiga is displayed incorrectly. Gallery Sajga z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Saiga-12, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Saiga_side.png Saiga12p.jpg|The real world counterpart of the Saiga-12 New_Metro3.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer Khan_metro2034.jpg|2011 E3 demo Metro2034PavelSaiga.JPG|2013 retail Metro2034-Saiga.JPG|This Saiga is modified with drum magazine, red dot sight and laser sight. images (1).jpg|As seen in pre-aplha 2011 E3 demo Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC